


Babysitting Adventures

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Slight Smut, but more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael offers to take care of his nephew for his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so go easy on me, please. 
> 
> Enjoy! :0)

"Thank You so much, Michael! We really appreciate this." Lily, Michael's sister, said as she handed him the car seat holding his nephew.

"No problem, Lily. It's the least I can do for my big sis." He said with a genuine smile.

"Will your boyfriends be okay with this, because we can keep him." Adam, Lily's husband, said.

"We'll be fine! You guys deserve a break anyway and it's your anniversary, go enjoy yourselves!" He said.

"You sure?" Lily asked one last time.

"Positive. Now go!" Michael said as he pushed them out of the door. 

"Looks like it's just us 'til the boys get back." He said as he walked into the house.

~*~!~*~!~

15 minutes later Luke, Calum, and Ashton came home from the gym. 

"Mikey, babe, we're home!" Calum says upon entering.

"Um why is their a baby car seat in the living room?" Ashton said.

"Michael Clifford get your ass in here right now!" Luke yelled.

Michael hears Luke call him and he runs down the stairs and in to the living room.

"Before you get upset it's not mine!" Michael said.

"Who's is it?" Calum said.

"It's Lily and Adam's. Today is their anniversary and I told them we could babysit." The dyed red head replied to his boyfriend.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Luke said.

"No swearing." Ashton said, earning a death glare from Luke.

"Are you crazy? We don't have experience with children!" Calum added to the blonde boy's question, ignoring the eldest.

"I don't know. They needed a break and I was their only hope. Plus this will give us good practice for when we get married and have our own kids." Mikey said blushing slightly at his own words.

"You wanna have kids with us?" Luke said, having a soft spot for the topic of their future together.

"Not the point, Lukey. Why didn't you tell us we were babysitting?" Cal said still mad.

"I'm sorry, Cal! I just thought that it would be a nice surprise." Mikey said.

"And how's that working out for ya?" Cal said.

"Calum, baby, calm down. Mikey was trying to do something nice. He didn't mean to make anyone upset." Ashton said, cupping Calum's cheek. Calum instantly relaxed into the drummer's touch.

"How long do we have him?" Calum asked knowing he couldn't be mad anymore even if he tried.

"Until tomorrow morning." Michael said.

"Be lucky I love you, Clifford." Calum said.

"I am." Michael said as he kissed the bassist.

"Now that everyone's all lovey-dovey again, Where's the baby?" Ash said.

"He's upstairs sleeping in our bed." Michael said.

"Well can we go see him?" Luke asked.

"What's stopping you, It's your house too and basically your nephew as well." Mikey said.

"No need for the sass, Clifford." Luke replied.

"You love it! You love me!" Mikey said.

"Whatever!" Luke said as he when upstairs.

"Rude!" Michael said with a little pout on his face.

Calum and Ashton laughed at their boyfriends' childish behavior and soon followed Luke upstairs.

~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"Make 'im shut up!" Calum said for the 7th time in the past 4 minutes.

"I'm trying and you're not being much help are you?" Michael sassed Calum.

"What did you guys do to that child?" Ashton yelled over the crying, "He sounds like he's being murdered!"

"We didn't do anything he's just started crying!" Luke said.

"Did you feed him?" Ashton asked. 

"It's not time for him to eat. He just ate a hour and a half ago." Calum said.

"Did you try rocking him to sleep?" The drummer suggested.

"Currently in progress and not working." Luke said now holding the child.

"Did you change his diaper?" Ashton questioned.

All four boys looked at each other.

"Really?!" Ashton said.

"Here, you can change it." Luke said as he gave the child to Ashton.

"Have fun." Cal giggled.

"Good Luck." Mikey snickered.

"Bye, Ashy-poo!" Luke said as they all left to room.  
....

'This can't be that hard, right? It's just a diaper.' Ashton thought to himself.

"Okay so you take this diaper off. Then you wipe the baby...then you put this diaper on the baby and secure it with the little straps and...TA-DA! Happy baby!" he coached himself.

"Let's go show the boys the happy baby!" Ashton said as he headed downstairs.

~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~  
The boys walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Michael sat at the counter, Luke went to make tea and Cal went through the cabinets.

"I feel bad for leaving Ash all alone with the baby." Luke said.

"Yeah, me too." Michael said.

"He'll be fine. If anyone can handle a crying baby it's our Ashy." Calum said.

"I guess you're right." Michael said.

"Wait...do you guys hear that?" Luke said. They all listened and heard nothing.

"Hear what?" Cal said.

"Exactly." Luke said as soon as Ashton walked into the kitchen. 

"Never ever underestimate Ashton Fletcher Irwin!" he said sitting down beside Michael.

"Yeah, yeah. You changed a diaper." Calum said.

"I doubt you've ever done it!" Ashton said.

"None of us have but Ashton. I'm an only child and you guys are both the youngest!" Michael said.

"Hey, I could have changed my cousin's diapers." Luke said.

"But did you?" Calum questioned the lead singer.

"No." Luke mumbled.

"Okay then." Michael said.

"Hey, stop bullying my boyfriend!" Ashton said.

"Thank You, Ashton. I'm glad someone in this band loves me!" Luke said and gave Ash a kiss.

"I love you, Lukey. I just love picking on you too!" Michael said.

"Shut up, Michael. We truly do love you, Lukey." Calum said.

"Promise?" Luke said.

"I promise." Calum said.

"Good! Then you and Mikey can take care of the baby with me and Ashton go in the living room." Luke said.

"And do what exactly?" Michael asked.

"You can find out when the baby is 'sleep." Ashton said and handed the baby to Calum. Michael and Calum exchanged a look and ran upstairs to the bedroom.

"Good Plan." Luke said.

"Thank you, Lukey." Ashton said.

"Now let's go." Luke said as he dragged Ashton into the living room.  
And if Calum and Michael found them making out on the couch and joined in well nobody has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the ending is shit. :/ Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
